


Beach Day

by Toad_Town



Series: Dads [7]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Adopted family AU, All of this is fluff, Beach Trip, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Suburban AU, Teasing, Texting, bunnyribbit, comparatively straight, considering the last couple works, family au, pretty much all the tags on the previous entries, uhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 12:39:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12012930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toad_Town/pseuds/Toad_Town
Summary: It's Lucio's last day with Hana and her family, and they take a trip to the beach





	Beach Day

Sombra shakes Hana awake shortly after getting out of bed herself. After increasingly louder whispers and gentle nudging, she quickly finds and airhorn app for her phone, turns the volume up, and blasts it at her.

“Sombra, what the fuck?”

“Morning.”

She checks the clock. “It’s not even seven! What the hell is wrong with you?”

“It’s Lucio’s last day here, his grandparents are picking him up later.”

Hana sighs. “Yeah, I know.”

“They live in a beach house.”

“Cool. Why the hell did you wake me up to tell me this?”

“So you can ask dad to take us all to the beach and we can drop him off later tonight so you can hang out for a few hours together.”

“Man, I hate the beach.”

“But you love Lucio.”

“I  _ don’t _ —”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. Find your swimsuit.”

Three hours later, they’ve all crowded into Jack’s minivan and have started driving down to the beach. Hana and Lucio sit quietly next to each other, nodding their heads in time to their music. Hana spends most of the time staring out the window, trying not to nod off after she was woken up with only four hours of sleep.

Her phone buzzes. It’s Lena.

_ Lena: Last day with your boy, make it count! _

_ Lena: Ask him out! _

_ Lena: Kiss him or something. _

_ Hana: On that topic, how are things going with Emily? _

_ Lena: Thought you’d get me there, huh? _

_ Lena: I already bragged about this to Jesse but we’re going out for dinner and a movie tomorrow! _

_ Lena: Your move, Hana! _

_ Hana: It doesn’t matter. I don’t like him like that. _

_ Lena: Oh Hana _

_ Lena: Sweet, innocent Hana _

_ Lena: You’ve got the rest of the day to think about it. _

_ Lena: I think you’ll realize that you do, in fact, like him like that. _

_ Lena: Later! _

Hana almost groans with frustration. This is the kind of crap she and her friends did in middle school, insisting that two kids had crushes on another.

_ Lena: I wanna clarify, not trying to be immature here. Just think about it! _

Scary, how she did that sometimes. Almost felt like she could read minds.

_ Hana: Why are you pushing this so hard?? _

_ Lena: We’re friends. You’re clearly into this guy and I want you to be happy with him. _

_ Hana: What makes you think I’m so into him? _

_ Lena: You skipped school to hang out with him _

_ Lena: You’ve been streaming less to hang out with him _

_ Lena: You tell me about him at least once a day _

_ Lena: You dream about him _

Hana’s taken aback. Yes, she’d had  _ a _ dream about him… where he was in her bed, and just held her… but it was just a dream, probably fueled by stress or hormones.

_ Hana: ??? _

_ Lena: I’m just assuming that last one. _

_ Hana: Alright, let’s SAY I’m into him _

_ Lena: I KNEW IT _

_ Hana: What makes you think he’d like me back? _

_ Lena: Why wouldn’t he? _

_ Lena: You basically saved his life _

_ Lena: He’s been hanging out with you for a week _

_ Lena: You’re pretty cute _

_ Lena: GO FOR IT _

_ Lena: I actually have to leave now see you later _

The song switches to “Romance” from Skyward Sword and Hana rolls her eyes.

Soon enough, they’re at the beach. It’s fairly crowded, so they take the first spot to set up that they see. The kids help their dads set up the blankets, then Hana and Lucio break off while Jesse and Sombra run for the ocean.

“Not much of a beach girl, are you?” Lucio asks.

“Nope. It turns out my swimsuit doesn’t even fit anymore.”

“Why’d you ask to go then?”

“So I could hang out with you for longer.”

He smiles. “Haven’t gotten sick of me yet?”

“Not quite.”

“You wanna stay out here or check out the town?” he points.

“Town, please.”

“As you wish.”

Hana texts her dads to let them know where they’re going, then they leave the beach and explore the nearby town.

“So this is where you’re going to be living?”

“Looks like it. Seems a lot nicer than the city.”

“Let’s check out what there is to eat.”

After a quick sweep of what appears to be the main road, they settle on a small brick-oven pizzeria.

“So, last day,” Lucio says.

“I wish you could stay longer.”

“Yeah, it would’ve been nice if we could hang more. But still, it was awesome finally getting to meet you.”

“Promise you’ll still remember me when you’re famous?”

“No way I could forget! And hey, we’ve still got a couple hours. No need to say goodbye yet.”

_ Lena: Did you tell him you love him yet? _

_ Hana: S T O P _

“You alright? You look a little annoyed.”

“It’s just Lena. She gets a little overexcited sometimes.”

“What about?”

“Ah, nothing.”

Lucio shrugs and the finish eating. “Wanna head back out?”

She nods, and they go back outside. “Let’s see what else is around,” he says.

_ Jesse: Lena says you’re still in denial _

_ Jesse: Or afraid or something _

_ Jesse: Just go for it, it’s always better to try. _

_ Hana: Oh my god, you all need to stop _

_ Jesse: Do it, Hana, it’s so worth it. _

_ Hana: I _

_ Hana: DO _

_ Hana: NOT _

_ Hana: LIKE _

_ Hana: HIM _

“Lena again?”

She sighs. “Nope, but she got Jesse in on it too.”

“Well, I think I found something to get your mind off of it.” He points to a store with a sign declaring “Lindholm’s retro games buy/sell/trade”.

“Oh, yes!” She almost drags him to the building, where they see an old man working on some kind of electronic at the checkout desk.

Hana immediately starts browsing the games, and Lucio goes to talk to the man.

“What are you working on?”

“I’m trying to modify the PS4 to play any playstation game.”

“How’s it going?”

“Too early to say, I’ve just started. Just finished up the combo NES-SNES-N64 hybrid last week.”

“Fancy.”

Hana shows up with a small pile of rare PS1 and N64 games. Lucio finishes the conversation with the engineer when Hana’s phone buzzes again.

_ Sombra: Hey _

_ Sombra: Only a couple hours left _

_ Sombra: Better make your move _

Hana ignores her and puts her phone away as they leave.

“Wanna head back to the beach?”

“Yeah, might as well. Ice cream first?”

“Oh, of course!”

Their stop for ice cream is enough time for someone else to bother her.

_ Angela: Jesse told me to text you _

_ Hana: AOWGHJQRWPOIUGHOAJERG _

_ Hana: fuck _

_ Hana: no _

_ Angela: He didn’t tell me why, he just said “tell Hana I told you to text her” _

_ Angela: I’ll be off _

_ Hana: I hate him _

Fortunately, Lucio doesn’t notice her keyspamming at Angela, so he doesn’t ask. She happily takes her ice cream and leads him back to the beach.

 

All too soon, the sun is starting to set, and it’s time for Lucio to go to his new home. He’s said goodbye to his caretakers and thanked them profusely. They’ve wished him good luck, and Hana begged to walk him back.

“You’ve been kinda quiet, are you alright?”   
“Yeah, just thinking.” It’s true, after being spammed all day by people insisting that she was into him, she’d started to seriously think about it. Maybe they were right.  _ Maybe _ . But she has to figure out if they are fast, because they’re coming up on his house soon.

She gives herself a simple question: would she rather be holding his hand? And then… can she be holding his hand?

She angles herself to wind up closer to him, and grabs his hand with hers. A little awkward, but it could be worse. He seems a little surprised, but doesn’t say anything, just wraps his fingers around her hand.

They’re almost at his house. It’s now or never, but she’s too scared and unsure. She’s ready to let him go and worry about what might have been.

“One last song,” he says. He lets go of her hand and scrolls through the playlist. When he turns it off, they hear a simple piano melody. It dances through her ears and makes her heart light and her soul happy.

Violins kick in, and she can’t help but smile a little. “Can I kiss you?” he asks.

“Please,” she breathes.

He cups her cheek with his hand and slowly approaches. They close their eyes as their lips gently touch, and Hana feels crackles of soft electricity where they meet. He pulls away and they’re both smiling.

“I’m gonna miss you. Thank you so much.”

“We’ll talk every day,” she says.

“Of course! Can’t wait to see you again.”

She smiles a big goofy grin as he runs inside and waves from the window. She waves back and almost skips back to her family.

**Author's Note:**

> Next part should be up pretty soon. I've been looking forward to writing it. You're all gonna hate me for it, it's gonna be great >:]


End file.
